Love You
by Peace.Joy.Love
Summary: Toph is stuck in a rising river. What's going through her head? Rated T for a good reason. R&R plz.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything blah blah blah.**

I sat in the middle of the river helplessly waiting for him to save me. The war was over years ago but I still needed saving. Did he forget me already? Did he remember the crazy writing lesson he gave me? That _was _crazy. Did he remember what I said to him? Were my feelings meaningless to him? Was he even looking for me? Did he know where I was? Does he know what I look like now? Did he care? Was he sad that I was gone? Or was he happy? Would he save me once more? And would he save me before it was too late? Would I be gone forever? Does he want me to be gone forever? Why would he look for me? Were we still friends? Or would he never speak to me again? Would he leave without me? Is he packing right now? Does he want to leave me here? If he knew where I was would he save me? Why did I tell him? If I didn't, would he be quick to search? If someone saw me being dragged here would they tell him? Or keep walking, waiting until the next day when the newspaper tells of a missing girl? Would there even be an article about me? Only if someone asked about me. Why do I have to die like this? I'd rather of died in the war. The honorable way. Not tied up like a helpless child. That's what I am. A helpless child. I wish they hadn't tied up my feet. I'd be out of this situation by now. But no. I'll just sit and wait to drown. It's not like my parents would care. They would look sad to the public but be glad that I wasn't bugging their images. I know they won't care. But would he? Would they? They were pretty mad when I trampled off. Would they think of that when they got the news? Or would they think of the good old me? Would they all come back? Or would they go on with their lives? Would he blame himself? Or never think of me again? Why does water rise so fast? Why did they just leave me here to drown when they could have killed me right there? This stupid water is colder than ice. I'm gonna freeze before I drown. Not how I imagined it. Dying cold, wet, and alone. I'm pathetic. Maybe my parents were right. I'm a helpless little blind girl. I can't help anyone. I can't even help myself. Wait! My fingers can still move the pebbles on the river bed. I can't bend them far but I can still write a few words with them. _Love._ There, first word done. I can make two more words. Make them short Toph. _You._ One more word to go. Hurry up. _Sokka._ There now if he shows up late he'll know that I really meant it. If he shows up at all. This water's already up to my neck. Even if he's on Appa he can't be fast enough to save me. I'm gone. And I'll never know if he loved me back. Come on Toph. Don't cry you'll just add to the water. Don't cry. The Greatest Earthbender in the world doesn't cry. Oh forget it. I give up. I might as well just lie down and make it quick. What was that noise? My name? He's calling my name! No! Take a deep breath Toph. He's almost here. Save your air. I'm gonna go under. He's going the other way! I have to use this breath if I want a chance.

"SOKKA Sav-" Unconsciousness hurts. You hear and feel but you aren't you. I hear him yelling my name. He's closer. He screams my name. He's here. I'm being lifted out. He's panicking. Do I look dead? Am I dead? Was he too late? Did he read my note? He's… crying? I've never heard him cry.

"Why? Why does every girl I love have to die?!" Am I dead? Wait. He loves me! Fight it Toph. I have to live! I have to live for him!

"Every?" I managed to say after coughing all the water out of me. He saw me struggling with the ropes and cut them with his trusty old boomerang.

"Toph."

"Love you, Sokka."

"I know. And I love you too."

"I know."

"Toph I'm sorry for not telling you when I should have. I should have told you right then."

"That's for sure." I laughed trying to hide the pain I felt. He noticed it any way.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Just a little dizzy." More than that. I feel sick like I'm gonna pass out. O crud. Going down! Unconsciousness hurts more on land. He's picking me up. Where is he going? I know that smell. It's Appa.

"Sokka! What happened to her?!"

"I found her tied up in a river now can you please do something?!" Way to go Snoozles! Get to the point! Ouch! This hurts even more. Enough to wake me up.

"Hey Sugar Queen. Can you please stop a second? That really hurts."

"Sokka go to town and buy some nuts."

"Why?"

"Just go!" He left very confused. Same old Sokka.

"Ok, now what's the real reason you sent him away?" I knew she was hiding something.

"The river was… poisoned. There's nothing I can do. You…might…O Toph!" She was crying. I knew I was gonna die today. One way or another.

"I already thought of that earlier. I asked myself some tough questions that I have answers to now. Some questions were worse than others but I know that the answers are different then I thought."

"Toph I thin-" Stop. I need to finish.

"Katara. Promise me that you and Aang will take care of the Idiot for me."

"But To-"

"I said promise me."

"I promise Toph." I hate silence. Probably even more than Sokka does. I hope he gets here soon. I need to talk to him.

"Sokka's coming back. He's about twenty feet away. Let me tell him. Go tell Aang the news. And remember let me tell Sokka."

"Tell me what?"

"Oh Sokka you're back. I better go tell Aang we found her. See you _both _soon."

"Why is she acting so weird?"

"She's related to _you_." I laughed.

"So what did you want to tell me?" I can't tell him. I love him too much. I have to tell him. He loves _me_ too much.

"Sokka… I…don't know if…I'm….gonna make it." This hurts more than anything anyone could ever do to me. Telling your true love goodbye.

"No Toph…you can't leave me here. What would I do without you?"

"If I do leave…move on. If I don't, hold on." Dang! That hurt even more.

"T-Toph. Why?"

"The river… was poisoned. I …drank a lot of it. I just…don't know what's gonna happen." It's happening. Why?

"No Toph… you can't leave."

"I don't want to leave." I haven't noticed until now, but I'm crying.

"I didn't protect you. I … I can never love anyone… I can't protect anyone. I'm sorr-"

"Sokka…don't blame…yourself. It wasn't… your…fault." O no. I'm going. I have to tell him again before I really do go.

"Love you…Sokka." Unconsciousness? No. Death? I think so. I don't feel anything. I can see. He's crying again. I must be gone. But _I'm _still here!

"Why…does every girl I love…leave?" No Sokka! I'm right here!

"Toph?!" He can see me!

"Remember what I said! Move on! And don't blame yourself! I love you!" He's getting farther away! No Sokka! Noooo!

"TOPH!" He's gone…and so am I.

I'm in the Spirit World? AAHH!

"Who are you?"

"I am the Moon Spirit, Yue. And you are Toph Bei Fong. I've been watching you. With Sokka."

"How do you know Sokka?"

"He was my first love. We met in the North Pole. I was a princess. I gave up my spirit to save the Moon Spirit who had saved me long before." That's why he was so defensive of the Moon Spirit so long ago. When we met that Bloodbender.

"So wait….You saw Sokka move on before?"

"Yes. He moved on…but not for Suki, for you Toph."

"Do you think he'll move on like I told him to?"

"When has Sokka ever stayed sad?"

"Yeah. I just hope you're right."

"I know him. But you know him better."

"Yue. Can I still see him?"

"I can make that happen. Every night he goes out to tell the Moon his problems. When he does you'll be able to see him."

"Thank you." I wonder if he'll come out tomorrow night. I just hope he remembers me like he remembers Yue.

"Hey there Yue. I know Toph's there with you. I just wanted to tell her that I miss her and that I'm gonna listen to her instructions."

"Good you Idiot." I laughed again. I might be gone, but I'll be in his head forever.


End file.
